Decorative consumer packages are well known in the art. Consumer packages may comprise a decorative appearance for marketing purposes or as to enhance the function of the package in use.
As a marketing tool, the exterior surfaces of a consumer package may be decorated to attract the attention of a potential shopper. The decorative appearance may be used to inform the shopper as to the nature of the product and the use of the product contained by the package. Other marketing information such as pricing or promotional offers may also be communicated by using a decorative appearance.
The use of lenticular and holographic images as at least a portion of the decorative appearance of a package is also well known. Such images may be used to provide an enhanced product appearance. An enhanced product appearance may be particularly desirable for a package that may be displayed by a consumer over the useful life of the package contents. Facial tissue packages may be displayed in the home or workplace of a consumer over the course of use of the plurality of tissues contained in the package.
The appearance of a package has been enhanced using images that change appearance as the viewing angle of the observer changes. Images that provide a perception of motion and that change dramatically from a first image to a second image have been used to attempt to increase acquiring the attention of a potential product purchaser.